Missing Piece
by charlotte3l
Summary: Rose and Dimitri unmentioned moments from the Vampire academy series. Based during shadow kissed. A Training session with rse and dimitri. Currently a one shot but could be turn't into full story.


My Missing Piece (Rose And Dimitri)

I groaned and rolled over as I heard what could only be described as the worst sound I have ever heard, my alarm clock! I mean seriously who the hell would think of making something like that. A rolled over and smacker it blindly not caring if it broke or not. Mornings.. Not the best part of my day that's for sure. But as I carried on my morning rant I remembered the reason I woke up so early and an instant smile came to my face. Training with Dimitri, probably the highlight of my life since coming back to the academy. I jumped out of bed and starting choosing my outfit for training, there wasn't a lot of choice so I went with a tight white tank top and some scruffy blue tracksuit bottoms. I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth and went to put my shoes on, seeing I was already 2minuites late I slung my shoes on, and ran out the door. My hair was a mess so I pulled it into a quick messy bun whilst I was jogging.

When I started jogging over to the gym area I began to notice I hadn't brought a jacket and it was freezing! Oh well suck it up Rose I cant loose Dimitri time. When the gym doors were in sight I could see and incredibly hot, pissed of Russian god standing there with a short sleeved top that clung perfectly to his muscles which could be seen under the shirt. He was wearing his regular jogging pants and of course typical Dimitri still has the long cowboy duster coat on.. He was looking at me with disappointment. I mean I am only 5 or 10minuites late, considering my previous lateness I think its an improvement!

I stood before him waiting for the lecture to come.

"Hey Comrade" He scowled at this but it was soon returned by his guardian emotionless mask.

"Rose you're late again" No shit Sherlock! I decided to keep that in my thoughts and not blurt it out, it was best to just agree and apologise when he goes all bad ass guardian on me.

"Sorry" O shit think of a lie, think of a lie "I had problems this morning"

"Problems? What kind of problems?" He done his cool eyebrow thing and waited for me to answer. So of course me being me had to blurt out something embarrassing and stupid.

"Girl problems, sorry" I nearly broke down laughing then and there when I saw Dimitri looking almost afraid and turning pale white but I held my laughter in hope of avoiding another Zen lesson. He let out an uncomfortable cough and walked into the gym. I followed, of course I would follow him anywhere.

We began stretching, our usual routine of the day. I would do some aimless stretch when all I'd actually be doing is watching Dimitri flexing his muscles and bending over in a non intentional but incredibly seductive and sexy way. Then we began sparring he of course would dominate whilst I would get a few punches in here and there but they would never really put him of balance of cause him any pain. We had only been sparring around 10minuite but I was becoming incredibly frustrated with constantly being knocked down.

"Rose your not concentrating enough your getting distracted" He said calmly whilst landing another punch to my belly nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"I am freaking concentrating I just cant beat you its impossible!" I let out a huff and went at full force swinging for his face. He dodge my attempted punch cause me to stumble forward and Dimitri to land a hard blow onto my back causing me to fall to the floor letting out a small cry.

"Roza what happened? What's wrong?"

A punch like that would normally cause me a small amount of pain but not enough to go down. However there was now a huge brose along my back due to me and Mason play fighting the day before when the lucky bastard landed a sly kick on me when I wasn't looking.

"Nothing Comrade don't worry" I tried to wave it off not wanting him to go of on me about how I'm still getting easily beat by my peers and should try harder. However what he done next was unexpected.

"Don't lie to me Rose I can see you're in pain" He rolled me over so I was on my belly and only slightly lifted my tank top to reveal the now disgusting looking brose, Well that's what I got from his sharp intake of breathe. He began tracing the mark leaving feather light touches which gave me slight shocks each time. His touch was pure bliss and I sighed happily relaxing into his touch.

"What happened?" Concern clear in his voice.

"I was just messing about with Mason nothing to be worried about" I said trying to reasure him although his sudden mood change and affection was all I could ever ask for, I didnt want him to worry for no reason.

"Roza tell me these things before training, I don't want to hurt you" I sat up and grabbed his hand in mine, I knew this was risky and he would more than likely reject me again but I moved forward to sit in his lap and rested my head on his chest. He hesitated at first but eventually held his arms around me and leant his chin on top of my head.

"I know you don't mean to hurt me Dimitri" I knew he could hear the double meanings behind the words, although physically he never really caused me serious damage, emotionally he caused me pain every time he rejected me and every time he would say we would repeat that we cant be together.

"I'm sorry Rose" He said sadly whilst brushing my hair from my eyes.

"Hey have you got patrol tonight?" I asked eagerly remembering the present I had brought for him when me and Lissa were allowed to go shopping with some of the guardians last week.

"Yes Rose why?" There was a suspicious tone in his voice.

"No reason Gosh Comrade you always expect me to be up to something" I looked down at my watch I realized I had classed in 20minuites and still needed to get breakfast. I spun round in Dimitri's arm to quick for him to know what was going on and I placed my lips against his for a quick kiss. His lips were smooth, soft and perfect as they always were and set of a fire inside of me leaving me wanting more and more. He was frozen at first but soon responded by moving in synch with my lips. He was my missing piece, when I was away from him the world didn't seem right. It was moments like these that made me realise how much I truly loved this man. But I knew if I didn't move quick he would come to his senses a push me away and give me a talk on what would happen if we were caught. So I quickly jumped up, picked up my bag and began running to the gym doors.

"See you later Roza" I heard Dimitri say whilst chuckling, his laugh was a beautiful sound and I only got to her it when his let down his mask and showed me what he was really feeling. I treasured moments like these where he trusted me to show me his emotions.

I couldn't wait until tonight to give him what I had brought it was perfect for him, and although he never told me I knew it was his birthday in 2 days and I had the perfect surprise planned. I couldn't wait!

**Thanks for reading. This was my first attempt at writing so let me know what you think and tell me if you want me to continue. Review please.**


End file.
